


玛奇玛之死

by pomelo7



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 包含大量的个人角色理解以及二设, 话剧演员玛和导演电
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomelo7/pseuds/pomelo7
Summary: 人们起立欢呼，玛奇玛鞠躬，支配恶魔的一生就此谢幕。
Relationships: Denji/Hayakawa Aki/Power, Denji/Makima (Chainsaw Man)
Kudos: 2





	玛奇玛之死

**Author's Note:**

> 导演电次x话剧演员玛奇玛，电玛主场+隐晦秋电帕。基本是原作台词，桥段，剧情的解构和整合，人物理解相当我流二设，包含被迫做狗的玛等恶趣味桥段，适合喜欢让玛受尽折磨的人看。请谨慎避雷。
> 
> 是大纲和概要。

娱乐圈，太中国了，不怎么合适，但是话剧paro倒是挺日本的。电次必然是导演，我就喜欢让他当导演。混乱邪恶派，把潦倒的a小姐挖到了自己剧组里，相遇是在下雨的屋檐下。电打着伞大大咧咧的问：这不是玛琪玛小姐吗，在这里做什么？于是成为了电最新的剧本支配恶魔里的女一号，故事是玛琪玛的一生。

a便开始演戏。剧院在离她有些距离的市中心一隅，每天很早就得出发去乘市内的地铁。车上没什么人，她念台词本的时候，对面总是坐着一个昏昏欲睡衣衫不整的上班族，她的身体随着车子的行进左摇右晃。车外的隧道里投幕着巨大的人像广告，雌雄莫辨的红发少年像天使一样平静地朝外看去，荧光闪烁。

电次从不叫a的本名，哪怕是私下里也依然称呼她为玛琪玛小姐。

有个经常和电次在一起的男人，总是在剧院门口抽着烟等他出来。a不认识他，他却认识a：电次 这就是你找来的那个人吗？一口烟喷到她的脸上，a呛的要死。他们是朋友吗？室友？情侣？偶尔也有一个年轻的女孩子一起过来，她倒是很怕a，看了一眼就躲到秋的身后：这女人是谁啊……真恶心。电次扇了她脑袋一下：没礼貌！这是玛琪玛小姐！

a还认识了绿眼睛的花店老板，a经过的时候，老板微笑着送给了她一朵玛格丽特：这是秘密爱恋的心语之花……你又会做出什么选择？戴眼罩的中国女人与她擦身而过，女人身边的姑娘看了她一眼，咯咯地笑起来：快看啊光熙大人，尸体在说话……。好像他们每个人都认识她一样，但是a确信自己从未遇见过他们。

这也是剧本的一部分吗？还是说她已经开始混淆了剧本中的她与现实生活？但她又不是玛奇玛！a安慰着自己，仔细端详镜子里的她：看，没有金色螺旋的眼睛，也没有仿佛刻在脸上的微笑。她就是她自己嘛。

可是她自己，又是谁？  
加入剧组以前的人生……咦，怎么回事，为什么……想不起来？a感到混乱：我是普通人啊……我必须是啊！快想起来，那些琐碎无聊的生活…证明我不是她！身侧的玛奇玛没有笑，她冷冷的望着，a尖叫起来，将镜子打碎了。

a从来没有这般憎恶过电次。她痛恨他的全部，无论是只叫她玛奇玛小姐，还是他和那个陌生男人在剧院的昏暗后台嘴唇贴着嘴唇。这就是个噩梦，始作俑者必然是名叫电次的男人。a在舞台上翩然而立，口中说着她感到麻木的台词，结束的时候，其他人在鼓掌，只有电次没笑，a感到寒冷。

她从后门的小巷里出去的时候，天色已经很晚了，电次倚在墙边等着她。玛奇玛小姐！他兴高采烈的打了声招呼，有没有兴趣一起去走走？

他们最终停在了路灯照着的长椅旁。玛奇玛小姐……。我叫a。她头一次打断了对方，心头一阵怒火。请叫我a！可是你就是玛奇玛小姐啊，我怎么能用别的名字称呼你呢？电次轻蔑地把她的指正推到一边，随即注意力转移开来，手指摇摇摆摆，从肩膀开始顺着往下划：玛奇玛小姐……他的语气很暧昧，你知道从这里往下切会是什么样的吗？

搞什么鬼，性骚扰？a强忍着拍掉对方手的冲动，但是电次只是继续说下去，手指从乳房中间切割过去，划到了小腹的另一侧上。

因为有骨头，所以切起来会困难，但是肉，脂肪，都是软的，就像奶油一样……说老实话，尝起来也没什么差别。他的脸凑近了：还有血，花朵一样散开，溅到手上，烫的我都受不了。

喂，玛奇玛小姐，说，汪汪。  
电次抓着她的脸，力道大的让a发痛。a觉得这一切简直疯狂，她想怒骂，想揍对方，但是灯光下的电次看她的眼神让a恐惧。于是她便只能屈辱的开口：……汪汪。

电次眉开眼笑：好孩子！他揉乱了她的头发。下礼拜就是首演了，要加油啊！

地铁上的女人每天都仿佛睡不醒的样子。a的手里紧紧攥着台词本，她的声音在发颤。突然一个声音打破了她的情绪：哟，小妹妹，没事吧？对座的女人懒洋洋地问道，a还以为她从没注意到自己过。今天的状态不怎么好啊，啊？a没有什么好回答对方的。

你的站到了。女人撑着脑袋示意。上班真是辛苦啊，是不是？我现在这家公司黑心的很，再这样下去，我可真的要辞职回老家了！

祝你演出顺利哦！a踏出车门的时候，女人还不忘跟她挥手。

玛格丽特菊的花瓣一片片坠落，a沉默地盯着窗外。玛奇玛坐在她的对面。就要开始了，玛奇玛说。

最后一片花瓣也落下了。a收拾好了玻璃碎片，却没有买一面新的镜子。她现在已经很少看到幻象了。a已逐渐理解一切。当她经过花店的时候，她主动买了一大捧玛格丽特。

黄头发的男人无声做着口型：三，二，一。盛大的演出开始了！帷幕拉开，乐器奏起，人们翩翩走上舞台，目光集聚。此时此刻，a的心中却毫无紧张。她曾经无知，软弱，但现在的她已然不同。她已经通晓了过去，现在，已经将要到来的未来。a能感受到那个无数次排演中已经印刻在脸上的微笑——玛琪玛的微笑，支配恶魔的笑，她的笑。来吧，前进吧，做一场无与伦比的怪诞之梦，聚光灯打在了a的身上，舞台一片涌动的肃静。

我就是为此而生。她张开嘴，让开始的钥匙插入锁孔。于是一切都开始了。这就是她的罪，她的梦，她的罚，由她之手支配杀死的人们一个个粉墨登场，玛格丽特开满大地，结局是死亡。玛奇玛的死亡。她的死亡。她闭上眼，黑暗中有五彩斑斓的火花，电次拥抱着她：不用担心，玛奇玛小姐……我会陪你一起赎罪的。你的罪，我也一同承担。让演出再一次开始吧，玛奇玛坐在观众席上留下眼泪。

但这不是终局，梦还会重演，玛奇玛送上白色的孱弱的花，电次把它捏碎在掌心里。于是一切都结束了。

人们起立欢呼，玛奇玛鞠躬，支配恶魔的一生就此谢幕。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *出场人物均是被玛直接干掉的角色。花店老板是蕾赛，地铁上的女人是姬野。
> 
> 因为想看被那由多取代，从此脱离开支配恶魔身份的玛奇玛，所以有了这个脑洞。a小姐就是清除记忆的完全人类版本玛奇玛。很无力，孱弱，普通的年轻女人。受伤了就会痛，也会死，因为没有了对电锯人的执念+不再拥有支配恶魔那种侵略性的性格所以活得既混沌又失意，困在其中一次两次几百次的为玛奇玛的罪行赎罪，曾经杀死的那些人都会一遍遍以新的身份和形象出现在她面前。身为恶魔的玛奇玛即使被杀一千次也不会痛苦，但是身为人类的她承受同样的境地我说是让人崩溃的可怕折磨也不为过吧wwww
> 
> 很中二的雷脑洞，但是我爽了（？


End file.
